All I Need
by LilMisfit5290
Summary: 6 years old and in Pigeon Hollow, Dixie Cooney needs a friend. 9 years old and abandoned, Tad Gardner needs a new home. What happens when they first meet, long before the dress shop, and realize they need to be needed by each other. AU. TnD. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own or claim to own AMC or any of its characters. If I did I'd have found a way to keep it on the air.

*Just a random for the heck of it AU fic revolving around my OTP of T&D. Please R&R but please be gentle with me. Been awhile since I've had a chance to write anything but term papers.*

* * *

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_  
_ In the sky, the pretty lights_  
_ And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_ Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_  
_ And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_ Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_  
_ Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_  
_ You never did, you never did_  
_ Take me back when our world was one block wide_  
_ I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_  
_ Just two kids, you and I..._  
_ Oh my my my my  
_

-Taylor Swift  
"Mary's Song"_  
_

(big thanks to **aarent** for the new song inspiration, and for the reviews!)

_"It is okay my little chicken. You see, I think all lovers should start as friends." _

-Tad Martin

* * *

Even though he didn't dare admit it, Tad Gardner was scared. Really scared. He'd been nervous on the car ride, and even more nervous before it, after seeing his dad Ray yell at his momma and scare her and Jenny out of the house.  
When Tad tried to follow them out, Ray grabbed him by the arm, and with a sneer told him they were going on a trip. After they got in the car they drove all night, only stopping for gas twice. Now they were in, where was it...West Virginia?

Tad wasn't sure. All he knew was he shouldn't have mouthed off on the ride here. Ray had gotten mad at him, started calling him names, and Tad slipped up and got mad right back.  
Now he wished he hadn't said a word. If he'd kept quiet maybe Ray wouldn't have pulled over, broken his arm and pushed him out of the car and into the woods. Where he'd been wandering now for what felt like hours.

Sleepily he sat on a hollow log. His feet were sore, his arm was worse, and all he wanted was to be at home with Jenny and his momma. A tear slid down his face but he wiped it away with the sleeve on his good arm. Nine year old boys weren't supposed to cry after all. Standing up he kept walking. Maybe if he got lucky he'd find a cabin or some kind of shelter before it got too dark. He only made it a few feet though before he spotted it. It may have been a snake or a tree root, he didn't look long enough to know for sure, but it was big. And it scared Tad so much he ran in the opposite direction and tripped over his own two feet. Landing flat on his face he cried out in pain. Now he hurt worse than before.

"C'mon! She went this way, I know it!"  
Slowing her pace before she reached the hill so she didn't tumble down it, Dixie turned around, hands on hips and stamped her foot impatiently. Where was he?  
"Ugh..Will? Will!"  
After waiting at least five Mississippi's for her nowhere near fast enough brother, rolling her eyes she ran down the hill and then stopped in a clearing. Looking in each and every direction for her pet rabbit.  
"Shoe! C'mon out Shoe!"  
Dixie had given her a pink ribbon for a collar, pink since she was a girl rabbit, kept her cage clean, and fed her breakfast, lunch and dinner. Why her pet had run off she didn't know, but she hoped she could lure her from hiding with some carrot sticks.  
"C'mon, I brought ya some carrots, your fav'rite!"

After waiting a few moments, Dixie sighed and kicked a pebble with her foot. The sun was starting to set and she knew she had to be home soon. But she wanted her rabbit back.  
"Shoe?"  
Sitting down on a nearby log, she held the carrot out still hoping it would attract Shoe. But still there was no sign of her.  
"Dixie! There you are!", sighed Will.  
"C'mon kiddo we gotta get home, it's late."  
"No.", Dixie pouted.  
"Not without Shoe."  
"Dix..."

Shying away when Will tapped her shoulder, Dixie kept staring out at the trees. Hoping if she watched close enough she'd see a streak of brown and white fur run between them.  
"Well I can't let you just stay here in the woods! Momma's gonna go crazy."  
Shrugging, Dixie stayed put, before she heard a noise and saw something move in the distance.  
"Shoe!", she squealed, running into the forest without thinking twice.  
"Wait you can't just run out there! Dix..DIXIE!"

Hearing voices, panicking Tad stood up set to run wherever his feet led him, until..  
"Hey...hey wait!"  
Getting closer, Dixie realized what had moved through the trees was not her pet rabbit. It was a boy with curly brown hair, who looked about Will's age. He was wearing torn jeans and a short sleeved green t- shirt, and looking at his eyes she noticed they were bright blue like hers. And they looked nice. Nervous but nice.  
"Hey!", she greeted, running up to him.

"Who are you?", Tad asked shyly. The little girl looked about Jenny's age, with bright blue eyes and honey colored hair pulled back into braids. She had on a white shirt and faded jeans and she was smiling at him. Smiling like he was her best friend in the world.  
"Dixie."  
"That's your name?"  
"Yeah.", she giggled.  
"What's so funny?", Tad frowned.  
"Nothin.", she blushed.  
"No, what is it?"  
"You just talk diff'rent."  
Raising a brow Tad snorted.  
"I talk different?"  
"Uh huh. Not like ev'ryone else in Pigeon Hollow."  
"Pigeon Hollow?"  
"Yeah. That's where we are. You don't know where we are?"  
"I, uh..I dunno.", Tad mumbled, dropping his head in embarrassment. Leading Dixie to reach up and lift his chin. He was taller than her but if she stood on her tiptoes she could reach him just fine.  
"Well now ya do.", she grinned, dropping her hand when his eyes met hers again.

"So what's your name?"  
"Uh..I'm Tad."  
"Tad what?"  
"It's Tad...just Tad.", he answered. Ray's last name was Gardner but his momma didn't use it. And after what had happened today, he didn't want to use it anymore either.  
"Tad.", Dixie repeated.  
"I like it! Hi Tad."  
"Hi. So uh, what are you doing here anyway?"  
"I live here."  
"In the woods?", Tad teased.  
"No! In a house."  
"Where?"  
"Up the road. How 'bout you? Do you live in the woods?", Dixie smirked as Tad laughed in surprise. She was quicker than he thought.  
"No. I just, wound up here.", he answered. But when his smile turned sad, Dixie noticed and bit her lip.  
"Oh. Well, I wound up here 'cause I thought you were my rabbit."  
"Do I look like a rabbit to you?", laughed Tad.  
"No! But she, Shoe's her name, she ran away and so I ran out here to look for her, and then I saw somethin run through the woods and even though it was you I thought it was her..and.."

Pausing to catch her breath, Dixie caught Tad's smirk and frowned.  
"What! What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, you just talk fast. Really fast! You always do that?"  
"Oh! Well, I dunno! Urgh! Stop makin fun of me.", pouted Dixie.  
When Tad kept laughing at her, frustrated with him she hit him on the arm. But she didn't realize it was broken until he winced and turned away from her.  
"Tad? Oh I just, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to hurt I just.."  
Walking up Dixie tried to reach for him but he backed away from her.  
"No c'mon, lemme look." she insisted. Reaching more gently this time, she saw it and gasped at the bruises and swelling beneath his shirt sleeve.  
"This looks real bad, Tad."  
Quickly Tad pulled away from her, keeping his arm pinned at his side.  
"I..it's nothing, I'm fine."  
"No, you're hurt! And if you say you're not you're being a real stupidhead."  
"Stupidhead?", Tad repeated, trying not to laugh.  
"Yes! Now c'mon, we can go over to my house and my momma can just..."  
"No!" he yelled. He didn't want just any momma taking care of him. He wanted his own and if he couldn't have her...  
"Look, just leave me alone okay! I..I never asked for your help!"

"Hey!", Will barked, running over to his sister.  
"What the hell you think you're doing?"  
"I..", taken aback Tad tried to back away, but Will grabbed him by the shoulders.  
"Nobody yells at my sister like that, you understand!"  
"Will let go of him!", cried Dixie, but her brother didn't listen and kept shoving her friend. This led her to push her way in between the two boys and push them apart.  
"Leave Tad be!"  
"Why! He was yelling at you and coulda hurt you!"  
"He only yelled 'cause he's hurt, Will! And he needs help, not you tryin to hurt him more!"  
Watching Dixie jump to his defense, Tad was stunned. For a little girl she was protecting him as well as his mom ever had.  
"What's wrong with him then?", asked Will bitterly.  
"His arm's hurt. Real bad."

Frowning, Will went to take a look for himself but Tad backed away angrily.  
"Don't you come near me!"  
"You don't let me see you're not goin back to my house!"  
"Hey!", Dixie interjected.  
"It's my house too, Will! And Momma's and Daddy's and Della's. And I want them to meet Tad and help him. He's my friend!", she spat, in that stubborn way of hers her brother knew better than to argue with.

"Alright kiddo just settle down."  
"I will when ya let me help Tad!"  
"Okay..okay we'll help him. We'll help him."  
"You promise?", she asked, needing to know for sure.  
"I promise. Let's just go home alright. And you're following me this time."

After Will climbed up the hill, looking behind him, he saw Dixie take Tad by his good arm, and coax him into walking beside her.

"You know, you don't have to hold my arm like that."  
"I know, I just want to.", smiled Dixie as she led him up the hill towards the road.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Tad asked curiously.  
"'Cause, you're my friend! Now be quiet and walk slow, maybe Shoe will follow us home."


	2. Chapter 2

Tad and Dixie walked hand and hand all the way back to the house, quietly in case Shoe happened to make an appearance. But once they reached the driveway, Tad tensed up. Dixie was his friend but what about the other people she said lived with her. Would they like him or try and send him away? Worse would they try and find Ray?

Picking up on his worry Dixie turned to him with a smile.

"It'll be fine, Tad. If I'm friends with ya my momma will be too. And so will Della. She's only a baby but she likes the same stuff as me."  
"Smart baby.", Tad chuckled.  
"And then there's Daddy. He may not be home yet though.", she sighed, but saw worry flash in Tad's eyes and hers went worried too.  
"Tad what's wrong?"  
"I..I don't wanna meet your dad, I..I don't want to!"

Confused at Tad's reaction, Dixie didn't hear Will yell for her to come inside. Leading Bess to step out on the porch.  
"Dixie Cooney!"  
"Momma!", Dixie grinned. Dropping Tad's hand she ran over to the porch, but stopped at the look on her mother's face.  
"Am I in trouble?"  
"Only if you don't get over here for a hug right now!", Bess demanded, pulling her daughter into her arms.  
"Oh sunshine, what am I gonna do with you."  
"Squeeze the stuffing outta me?", Dixie squeaked in Bess' too tight embrace.

"Quite possibly."  
Looking over Dixie's shoulder, Bess spotted an unfamiliar, but frightened looking little boy.

"So, who's your friend, huh?", she asked. Pulling back before Dixie turned and waved Tad over.  
"This is Tad, Momma."  
"H..Hi, m.. ma'am.", Tad stammered. The blond lady seemed nice but he couldn't be too sure, and he stayed put in his spot off the porch.

Sensing his fear, Bess kept her distance but gave him a reassuring smile. "Hello Tad."  
"I found Tad in the woods. Thought he was Shoe at first."  
"Well now that seems awful silly. He doesn't much look like a rabbit does he?", teased Bess, getting a smile from Tad.

"You're silly, Momma."  
"Yeah well where you think you get it from? Now, I bet you two must be starving, running around in the woods all day."  
"Yeah! Did ya make my fav'rite?"  
"Why don't ya go on inside and check, baby."  
"Okay! C'mon, Tad! Hurry up!"

After Dixie ran inside, Bess turned to Tad who was still afraid to take a step. Leading her to sit down on the porch in front of him.  
"Why are you sitting down, ma'am? Aren't ya gonna go inside?"  
"Nope, not until my all my guests do."  
"I'm..I'm your guest?"  
"Well you're Dixie's guest, aren't ya?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Well, with my little girl any of her guests become the whole house's guests. Ask every animal she's ever brought home!"

At this Tad lightly laughed and moved closer to the porch, which Bess took as her cue to stand and open the door.  
"C'mon, just a little farther, ya think you can make it?", she teased.  
"C'MON TAD!", Dixie yelled across the house, leading Bess to cover her ears.  
"Well I think I have to now don't I.", Tad shyly smiled, and followed Bess inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Big thanks to **aarent** for the reviews! :)

* * *

"Kitchen's right through there, sweetheart."  
Bess said, shutting the screen door before going to get Della.

In the meantime Tad entered the kitchen where Will and Dixie were seated at the table.  
"Yay! I knew you'd hear me! C'mere and sit down.", Dixie grinned, patting the chair next to hers as Bess walked in with the baby, placing her in her high chair.

"Oh Tad, honey before ya sit can ya bring that lemonade pitcher to the table?" she asked.  
"Sure ma'am."  
On instinct Tad reached to lift the pitcher with his right arm, but was hit with a wave of pain and shakily went to set it back on the counter. Losing his grip though it tipped, fell onto the floor and cracked.  
"Oh no..oh no!"

"Tad, you okay?", Dixie asked, concerned.  
"I'm sorry, I..I'm so sorry. I..I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it!", Tad stammered, shaking as Bess walked over and knelt beside him.  
"Shhh, shhh, ev'rything's gonna be fine. Will, run and grab the dustpan and broom to sweep up the glass, alright? And Dixie, wet a cloth and mop up that lemonade. But be sure all that glass is cleaned up first."

"Okay Momma.", Dixie obeyed.  
Grabbing a rag she went to the sink to wet it while Will started sweeping up the glass.  
"I didn't..mean to drop it! I..I'm so sorry I..I'd fix it if I could, I..",  
Shaking in the corner Tad barely met Bess' gaze.  
"Shhh, Tad, honey. It's okay, look Will and Dixie almost have it all cleaned up. You weren't cut were ya?"

Gently Bess reached to look at his hands, but her eyes widened when she saw his arm.  
Getting up she grabbed a first aid kit from the cupboard and then went about trying to treat Tad's injury.  
She wasn't a doctor but knew she'd have to handle this as best she could until he could be checked out by one.  
"Here baby let me see."  
Nervously, Tad held out his arm, wincing as Bess cleaned and bandaged it, then put it in a makeshift sling.

"Now this oughta feel a little better right?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Good. Now tomorrow first thing I'll take ya over to the doctor's but for now, think this'll have to do."  
"I..I have to go to the doctor?", Tad squeaked.

"Oh it'll be okay Tad.", assured Dixie.  
Cleaning up the last of the lemonade she sat back down at the table.  
"The doctor's real nice. You get lollipops and stickers and all kindsa stuff like that, right Will?"

"Yeah, yeah.", muttered Will as he sat beside Dixie. Who proceeded to glare at him and give him a nudge.

"Hey, no more of that!", scolded Bess.  
Turning back to Tad, she gave him a weary smile and smoothed his hair.  
"Don't you worry, babe. Everything is gonna be just fine. Now, go on and sit down, get some food in that noisy stomach of yours."

Smiling a bit, Tad walked over and sat across from Dixie, who was helping herself to another piece of fried chicken.  
"That is if there's any left!"  
Shyly smiling at her mother, Dixie put the piece she'd just taken on Tad's plate.  
"It's my fav'rite so I eat a lot of it. But it's okay, we can share if ya want."

"Hey, you never let me share with ya!", Will sulked.  
"Will quit your whining and finish your supper. Otherwise I'm gonna be talkin to your daddy when he gets home.", Bess warned as Tad tensed up.

"Hey, what you have to be scared of my daddy for?", asked Will, raising a brow.  
"Leave him be, Will!", cried Dixie.  
"Fine! Scuse me, then."

Rolling his eyes Will got up from the table and stormed off to his room. Slamming the door shut behind him.  
"Momma? Should I try and.."  
"No sunshine. Just finish your supper now, I'll check on him in a little while." said Bess.  
After she finished feeding Della, scooping her up she brought her to her room. Leaving Tad and a now solemn Dixie to finish their dinner.

"I dunno why Will's actin so funny, Tad. I'm sorry."  
Frowning Dixie pushed her plate to Tad, nodding at him to eat. She just wanted her brother and her friend to get along but it didn't seem like it was going to happen. And because of it she wasn't feeling very hungry.

"Why?", asked Tad as he took some chicken. "You don't have to be sorry. I don't care if he doesn't like me."  
"Well I do!", Dixie cried.  
"He's my brother. I just don't like seeing him upset."  
Seeing how sensitive she was about the whole thing, Tad gave her a soft smile.  
"Well I'll tell you what, I won't try and upset him. And, if he upsets me I'll laugh it off."  
"Laugh it off?"  
"Yeah, like this." Tad grinned, throwing his head back in fake exaggerated laughter. He was pleased to see it got Dixie laughing too, but his smile quickly faded when he heard the screen door slam and footsteps.

"Daddy!", squealed Dixie.  
Jumping up from the table, she ran to the door and gave Seabone a bright smile, before trying to give him a hug.

"Not now baby girl. Daddy's had a long day. Go on to your room."  
"But Daddy!"  
"Right now Dixie, go on!"  
"Yes sir."  
Sadly she walked down the hall while Seabone walked into the kitchen, and saw Tad finishing up a chicken wing.

"Who are you, boy?"  
Not knowing what to do or say, Tad stood and kept silent and still, as Bess came into the kitchen and smiled nervously at her husband.  
"Hey, baby."

"Not now, Bessie. Who's the boy?"  
"He's a friend of Dixie's, hon. C'mon over to our room and I'll explain, I-"  
"Explain why he's eatin a meal my hard earned money pays for?"  
"Seabone c'mon now."

After Bess dragged Seabone off, Tad left the kitchen and turning the corner, peered down a hallway where Dixie was standing outside a closed door. He judged from the pained look on her face she was overhearing her parents argue. That was until Will ushered her into his room and shut the door behind them.

As the arguing got louder and Seabone raised his voice, Tad made a run for it. He didn't feel right leaving before he thanked Dixie and Bess, but he didn't feel right staying in their house, or staying anyplace here for that matter. All he wanted was to be back home, but he had a sinking feeling that was never going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

On the verge of tears not sure of where to go or what to do, Tad wandered aimlessly before finding an old barn on the opposite side of the property. The door wasn't latched, and being the curious type he decided to go inside.

The barn was small, with hay, feed, and farm animals in different stalls. Thanks to them it didn't smell very good. But at least it was was warm and near Dixie's house, so Tad could sleep there tonight and be able to say goodbye to her in the morning.  
Leaning back against the wall, fiddling with a piece of straw, Tad jumped when he heard a creaking sound and a familiar soft voice.

"Taad? You in here?"  
Sure enough he saw Dixie, standing with a folded napkin in her hands.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"You left the door open. And I come out here too sometimes when I'm upset."  
"I..I'm not upset.", Tad sighed, though Dixie knew better and gave him a look indicating so.  
"Yeah, okay.", Shrugging she took a seat beside him.

"Dix, I thought you'd be getting ready for bed. It's late."  
"Well I got hungry. And when I was in the kitchen I remembered you nev'r got dessert. So here."  
Unwrapping the napkin she handed him, Tad smiled.  
"Cookies?"  
"Momma made my fav'rite, chocolate chips, no nuts. You like 'em?", she asked eagerly.  
"Yeah, they're great."

Smiling, Dixie reached over and tore off a small chunk of cookie for herself. But not long after finishing it she was fighting back a yawn.  
"Looks like you're getting tired.", Tad chuckled.  
"Nuh uh. No way!"  
"You sure about that?", he asked as Dixie yawned again.  
"Well, maybe I am, just a little bit.", she admitted. "But I'm not goin back inside without you."  
"Dix c'mon."  
"No! It's not right you gotta stay out here all alone."  
"It's okay, I wanted to come out here."  
"I don't care. I'm not leavin you.", Dixie said stubbornly. And Tad knew there was no winning this argument.  
"Fine, stay then."

Watching her eyes get heavier, Tad knew she was fighting to stay awake for his benefit. But he knew they both had to go to sleep sometime, even if they slept in here.

Stretching back so he was lying on his back, Tad laughed when Dixie followed suit and stretched back right beside him. Acting just like Jenny would when she'd sneak in Tad's room after having a bad dream.

"What's so funny?", Dixie muttered.  
"Nothin. You comfy?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Comfy enough to go to sleep?", asked Tad.  
"Nope. Not yet."  
"Well how do you suppose we fix that?"  
"You know any stories?"  
"Not if they're about princesses and prince Charmings."  
"Oh c'mon! Those are the best kind!"  
"Nah, I got a better one. Close your eyes."

Giggling, Dixie kept one eye open just a crack.  
"Both of 'em!"  
"Ugh, fine."  
"Okay...so there's this old accountant guy. He's real boring like my weirdo uncle. And he's all gray, colorless."  
"Mmhmm..gray. Go on."  
"And all day he sits and reads old gray books with all these columns of numbers in 'em. And he adds up all the columns.."

Rattling off a list of numbers in a slow, soft voice, it wasn't long before Tad heard a soft little snore and he smiled. Turning his head slightly he saw Dixie was out like a light. Careful not to wake her, he rolled over and closed his eyes.

But not long after, an unwelcome presence wandered into his dream and turned it into a nightmare.  
"No...no, lemme go, le..leave me alone! NO!"

Feeling someone kicking at her leg, Dixie stirred and rolled over to see Tad tossing, turning and muttering in his sleep.

"Tad..Tad wake up. Wake up!"  
Shaking him, careful to avoid his bad arm, Dixie anxiously waited for him to open his eyes. He looked scared and upset and she hated seeing him like that.

"It's okay Tad, it's okay it's just a dream! C'mon..wake up, WAKE UP!"  
"NO!"

Jolting up, trying to catch his breath, Tad turned and saw Dixie staring at him wide-eyed.

"I..It was just a bad dream, Tad. Right?"

"Right. Right, it was just a dream.", he sighed. Not wanting to tell her it was actually a bad memory.

"Yeah. So it's not real and you can sleep. It's over now, the dream won't come back.", assured Dixie.  
But she saw past Tad's nod to the worry in his eyes and sighed. Her friend was still afraid and she knew he wasn't gonna want to go back to sleep. So it was gonna be up to her to get him to.

"C'mon, Tad, lie back and close your eyes. Go on. If you don't I'll hafta do something."  
"Do what?", he asked curiously.

"What my momma does when me and Will and Della don't wanna sleep."  
"What does your momma do?"  
"She sings to us. Real soft and pretty like. I don't do it as well as she does but I know the words to the song she sings by heart."  
"Alright then sing it."  
"Oh Tad...", blushed Dixie.

"Hey, you brought it up."  
"Well...I dunno if I-"  
"Look, if you do I promise I'll close my eyes and go to sleep."  
"You promise?"  
"Yeah, I promise." Tad said sincerely, and did as he was asked.

"Well, okay.", Shyly, feeling a bit embarrassed, Dixie cleared her throat and softly started singing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Try as he might to listen to her sing, it wasn't long before Tad was sleeping soundly.  
And more relaxed now that her friend wasn't having nightmares, Dixie drifted off again as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Just trying to forge ahead to the next plot point with this update so excuse the sorry ending, had trouble finding a cutoff point. More to come soon!

* * *

The next morning Tad awoke to something, or someone, rubbing his shoulder and saying something to him. But it was still too early for his liking and he groaned, fighting off whoever was there and curling up into a smaller ball, keeping his eyes tightly closed.

"Tad..Taad! Wake up!"  
Impatiently Dixie nudged him, then waited. But getting no response, frustrated, she stomped outside and collided with her mother.

"Well, good morning to you too!", Bess smirked, seeing her daughter in anything but a good mood.  
"Mornin Momma."  
"Hey c'mon now, where'd that smile of yours run off to?", she asked. Getting a shrug and then silence.  
"Well, what else should I expect from a girl that spent the night asleep in a barn? Last I checked you had a bed to call your own?"

"Yeah I know I do, but Tad came out here last night and I followed him and, well we just, went to sleep out here you know?"

"Ah I see.", Bess nodded, looking through the barn doors to see Tad curled up asleep.  
"But he's bein lazy and won't wake up yet."  
"Lemme guess, you sang him that lullaby of mine right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well what did you expect? I sing that to you or Will and its like magic, you sleep through the night and then some."  
"But Tad can't sleep in that late! We still gotta go to the doctors and to school and.."

"Baby I know..I know.", chuckled Bess.  
"Look why don't you go on inside for breakfast, I'll go get Tad up."  
"Yeah?"  
"I gotta get your brother out of bed every morning, compared to him this'll be a piece of cake. Now, go on inside. Scoot."

Watching Dixie run across the yard, after making sure she got inside the house, Bess turned her attention to the boy dozing in her barn. Walking inside she approached and knelt beside him, gently shaking him awake.  
"Tad? Honey c'mon, time to get up."  
"C'mon Ma, five more minutes..",  
Tad mumbled rolling over, opening his eyes slowly only to see the petite blond was not his mother.

"Oh!", he jumped, sitting up.  
"I..I'm sorry ma'am I just.."  
"Shh, don't worry about it. How'd you sleep?"  
"Well, pretty good I guess, I must've been real tired."  
"Yeah I bet you were. But you know you didn't need to come out here to sleep. I had Will set up a rollaway bed in his room for you last night."  
"Oh, he never told me about that."  
"Well, now you know. So tonight how about you stay inside with us? Unless of course ya like it out here in the barn but, I don't think a straw bed's as comfy as a real one."

"Are you sure it's okay I stay in the house?", asked Tad nervously.  
"Of course it is, baby. I talked it over with Dixie's daddy last night."  
"But he was upset. I heard him yell and.."  
"And that's why you came out here instead.", sighed Bess. Angry at Seabone and herself for scaring Tad off.

"Honey listen, grown ups fight sometimes and Dixie's daddy and I are no exception. But, we never meant to scare or upset you or any of our kids. I promise it'll be fine if you stay with us, as long as you like."  
"You mean it?"  
"Of course!", Bess smiled, getting a real smile out of Tad for the first time since he'd turned up at her door.  
It made her not want to ask him the inevitable question but she shook her head, knowing she'd have to.

"But, I would like to know a bit more about you if that's okay."  
"Okay, shoot."  
"Okay. So, Dixie said she found you wandering the woods by yourself but, you weren't sure exactly where you were. Did you get lost or, run away? Something like that?"  
"I, well, I-"  
"Honey I'm not gonna be upset once you tell me, I just, I need to know. Need to make sure there's not someone out there looking for you, I-"  
"No!"  
Jumping to his feet Tad turned away, clearly upset.

"None of them are looking for me. That's what Ray said before, before he-"  
"Shhh, Tad. It's okay, it's alright.", Bess soothed, watching closely as Tad cradled his injured arm.  
"I just need to know. This Ray you're talking about, was he the one who...to your arm?"

Getting a quick nod, Bess tried to keep her anger in check. She knew there was a chance after seeing it Tad had been in an accident, but there was also a chance his arm had been hurt on purpose.  
"And, you ran away from him after he-"  
"No, he ran! He said, Momma and Jenny didn't need me anymore, he broke my arm and, ran. And I don't want to see him again! Ever again!", sniffled Tad. Prompting Bess to turn him around and give him a hug.

"I'm still afr..afraid of him though."  
"Listen sweetheart, you have no reason to be afraid, you understand? You have no reason to fear a man like that. Because anyone who hurts like that and runs away after, is a coward, Tad. And you have no reason to fear a coward. You understand?"

Pulling back slightly, Tad nodded.  
"You're a good boy, Tad. I know Pigeon Hollow's not home for you but, as long as you need us to, we'll take care of you here."  
"You, you really want me around?"  
"As long as you'll have us.", Bess smiled.  
"And I know, Dixie wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Yeah she probably wouldn't would she.", chuckled Tad.  
Smiling if only for the reason that he'd be able to spend more time with his friend and her mother. They were good to him even though Seabone had been less than friendly. And Tad knew he could avoid him, and Will, for their sakes.

"Alright you. Let's go inside, get some food in you and we can get that arm checked out before I drop you guys at school. Sound good?"  
Getting an approving nod, Bess smiled and walked Tad back to the house, where Will was finishing his orange juice and Dixie was feeding Della some cheerios.  
"Hey you're awake!"  
"About time.", Will grumbled, but caught glares from his mother and sister and sighed, getting up from the table.

"Momma I don't need a ride, I'm gonna walk."  
"You sure baby?"  
"Yeah it's not far.", shrugged Will before he turned to Dixie.  
"Hey Dix you can come with if you want. We can take that shortcut I taught ya, you know?"

"Nah that's okay. I'll go with Momma and Tad. Besides I gotta show him his classroom, right?"  
"Oh it's okay Dix you don't have t-"  
"That's okay, I want to.", the blond assured, feeding Della a few more cheerios. And after polished off a bowl of her own.

"Hey what's the rush?", asked Tad, munching on a handful of cereal.  
"I gotta go out and feed the animals before school. You wanna come with me?"  
"Yeah okay."  
After chasing the cereal with some juice Tad stood and followed Dixie outside to the barn.  
Leaving Will angrily shoving his feet into his sneakers.

"Hey there mister, you mess up those shoes you're not getting a pair of new ones.", Bess warned.  
After she finished packing Will's bag lunch, she handed it to him before getting down to his level.  
"There anything you wanna talk about with me?"  
"I'm fine, Momma."  
"Oh now why don't I believe that?", smirked Bess, raising a brow. But her son's frown stayed in place.  
"Fine. Have a good day at school, and don't dawdle in those woods."

"Okay. Bye Momma.", Will muttered, and stomped out of the house to Bess' dismay.

"Just like your daddy. Lord, help me."


	6. Chapter 6

"So you ride this thing? _This_ thing?"  
"Yeah. And she's not a thing, she's a horse.", Dixie corrected, feeding the large brown and black creature an apple.  
"Is she yours?"  
"Uh huh. We used to just have pigs and a chicken or two, but my Uncle Palmer kept a horse and when he moved away, he couldn't take her along with. So he gave her to Momma and Momma gave her to me!"  
"And you ride her?", Tad asked, still in awe.  
"You already asked me that. Yeah! It's not scary. You wanna try?"  
"No. No, that's okay."  
"Oh Tad don't be a chicken."  
"Hey you know what one of those things did to me once?"  
"No, what?"

Wishing he hadn't blurted out anything, Tad tried to dodge her question.  
"Nothin, just...forget it."  
"No, c'mon. Tell me!", Dixie demanded.  
"Tell me!"  
"It sat on me, alright!"  
"It sat on you?"  
"Yeah! I was at summer camp two years back and, I was trying to put a saddle on it and it just, sat on me.",  
admitted Tad, giving Dixie a sheepish look. It wasn't pathetic enough though to keep her laughter at bay.

"It's not funny!", he pouted, making her laughter turn to squeaks as tears slid down her face.  
"Oh c'mon, Tad..", she said, trying to catch her breath.  
"It's a little funny."  
Shrugging, a slight smile found its way to Tad's face. Mostly a result of her laughter, not the situation.  
"See! Even you think so.", smirked Dixie.  
"Now c'mon, we gotta get ready to go."  
"You really don't like being late do you?"  
"No, I don't!" , she made clear as she darted back toward the house, leaving Tad to catch up.

"C'mon you're such a slowpoke!", Laughing, rolling her eyes, Dixie ran up the steps to the front porch, right as Seabone stepped onto it and collided with her.  
"Whoa there! You trying to run me down!"  
"I..,I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to!", she apologized.

"It's okay. Just, watch where you go stepping next time, baby girl."  
Seabone sighed. Turning around he patted Dixie's head and handed her a candy bar.  
"Here, a little present for you."  
Taking the candy, Dixie watched her father walk off the stoop, and frowned seeing a familiar looking suitcase in his hand.  
"Daddy where you goin?"  
"Just on a trip, hon."  
"Where though?"  
"No place important. Tell your brother Will, I-"  
"Tell Will what? Daddy what's goin on?"  
Nervously Dixie followed him off the porch, walking faster to catch up to him in the driveway. But he didn't slow his pace and more importantly, didn't answer her.

"Daddy?", she cried, wanting to know why her father was ignoring her, and why he was holding that beat up suitcase. The last time she'd seen Seabone leaving the house with that, he'd left for over a month. Momma had cried and Will had been angry. Now it was all happening again, unless she could do something to stop it.

"Daddy wait up!" Breaking into a run finally Dixie caught up with him in the driveway. But he was already putting his suitcase in the trunk of the car.  
"Dixie? What in the-"  
"Daddy where you goin? Why you leaving again?"  
"Baby girl, just go back in the house and eat your candy.", Seabone said gruffly, slamming the trunk shut before opening the driver's side door. That Dixie quickly slammed shut.  
"No! Tell me!"  
"Hey don't you take that tone with me now!", Seabone growled.  
"Go on back to the house, Dixie. Go on!"

When Dixie stood her ground and blocked the car door, frustrated and impatient, Seabone shoved her out of his way, causing her to fall and land on the pavement.  
Immediately he regretted it though when Dixie began to cry. Kneeling to her level he smoothed her pigtail between his fingers.

"Dixie I'm sorry, I gotta go!"  
"Go where?", she choked out, wiping her nose with her sleeve.  
"Baby girl. I'm sorry I-"

"Get the hell away from her!", Tad growled. After seeing Dixie get shoved down, running over he saw tears in her eyes that only fueled his anger.

"Are you okay Dix? Are you alright?", he asked nervously as Dixie stood.  
"Now boy you listen to me", Seabone warned.  
"This here is my daughter. I can tell you if she's alright!"  
"I don't think you have the first clue about her.", Tad glared, stepping protectively in front of Dixie. Prompting Seabone to roll his eyes.  
"I got no time for this."  
Climbing into the driver's seat he slammed the car door shut and put the car in drive. And after backing out of the driveway, he turned down the road and sped off.  
Leaving Dixie standing in the driveway, lip trembling as she bowed her head and crossed her arms.

"Dix? I asked if you were okay?"  
Getting no response, Tad sighed.  
"Dixie c'mon. Talk to me."  
Gently he reached to lift her chin, and saw her eyes were teary and an icy shade of blue.  
"No!", she cried, taking off toward the yard.  
"Dixie..Dixie wait! Just, wait a second!"  
Catching up to her, he took her by her shoulders and spun her to face him.  
"Lemme go!"  
"No! Talk to me! Why'd you run off like that just now!"  
"He was gonna tell me!"  
"Tell you what?"  
"Daddy! He was gonna tell me where he was going! Til you ran over and he got mad, now..now I don't know where he's goin or if I'll ever see him again!", she cried, sitting on the lawn with her head in her hands.

"Dix...Dixie I'm sorry.", he apologized sitting beside her, head bowed.  
"I, I thought he was, I thought he was gonna try and, and hurt you, I...",  
Trailing off, Tad met her gaze but regretted his words when he saw the horrified look on Dixie's face.

"Daddy wouldn't hurt me! He..he never spanked or anything!"  
"He made you cry though..I..I thought-"  
"No...Tad. No.", she insisted.  
"Fine, I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't know.", sighing, Tad got up and turned to leave.  
"Wait where are you-?"  
"I'm gonna go."  
"The heck you are!", getting up Dixie ran over and blocked his path.  
"Dixie what are you-"  
"My daddy may have left but I sure as hell won't watch you leave too!"  
"Okay..okay. Just, take it easy."  
"You'll stay?"  
"Yeah, I'll stay."  
Relaxing somewhat, Dixie nodded and sat back down on the lawn, fiddling with a dandelion as Tad joined her.  
"Tad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did you think Daddy was hurting me? Mommas and Daddies, they get angry sometimes but they aren't suppose to hurt."  
Looking at her with a pained expression, Tad sighed.  
"They aren't supposed to but, sometimes they-"  
"They what?"  
"Nothing, I...forget I said it."  
"No. Tell me."  
When Tad didn't answer, Dixie watched him closely and saw him cradling his arm.  
"Wait..", she said fearfully.  
"Did...was it your...your daddy who.."  
"Dix just forget it, okay?", Tad begged, but tears had already taken over her eyes.

"How! Why would he do that to you? It...it's so mean!", she choked out, prompting Tad to move closer.  
"It's okay though, I'm okay. It won't hurt so bad once I go to the doctor right? That's what you said."  
"Yeah, but..."  
"But nothing. Just forget about it Dix, okay? My dadd-Ray. He won't do this to me ever again, understand?"  
"You're sure he won't?", Dixie asked nervously.  
"I promise."  
"Okay, I believe you Tad.", she said, as Tad sighed in relief.

"Let's go back to the house, huh? I'm hungry again from chasing you all over."  
"Well I'm hungry from you chasin me.", she smirked, standing up.  
"I think we have some cereal left over from breakfast."  
"Left over? Ugh.", Tad grimaced, but spotted a wrapper in Dixie's pocket and smirked.  
"Hey can I see this..", he said, making a grab for the candy bar.  
"Hey that's mine!"  
"Don't worry I'll be sure to share it. It'll just make that cereal taste a little better, that's all.", he smirked, and this time left Dixie to chase him back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Attempting to get this fic going again. So if you read it, even glance briefly at it, review it! Please and thanku. :)

* * *

After getting permission to get out of recess, Dixie entered the front door into the deserted hallway, cutting over to the drinking fountain. It was a strangely warm day for September and running around the playground with her friends left her thirsty.

Tapping on the metal bar in front of the fountain, she sipped some water then stopped the stream. Only to have it start up again and splash her in the face.

"Huh?"  
Snickering nearby, his hand on the side of the fountain, Tad tried to sneak away but wasn't quick enough.  
"Hey! Whatcha trying to do?", Dixie giggled.

"Oh nothing, I'm just standing around, waiting to splash water in your face."  
"That's not funny, Tad.", scolded Dixie, getting a shy smirk from her friend.

"C'mon you're not supposed to be here, your recess is later! Besides fourth grade classrooms are upstairs!"  
"Yeah but it's more fun down here.", Tad shrugged.  
"Besides I don't like my teacher. And I don't think she likes me either."  
"How do you know that? You've only been in her class 2 weeks!"  
"Don't think she liked when I taught Max Templeton to make a perfect spitball."  
"Ew! Spitballs? Gross!"  
"No, the lunch here is gross."  
"Momma said she'd pack you one, Tad."  
"I..no, it's fine. Really.", Tad insisted. He had a feeling lately that if he had a packed lunch, Dixie and Will wouldn't get enough in theirs.

"Anyway,you better get back outside, your recess is almost up."  
"Yeah...", Dixie mumbled, shuffling her feet before staring down at them.  
"What's wrong Dix?"  
"Nothin I just-"  
"Tell me."  
"Well, I brought in some of Will's baseball cards for show and tell, you know 'cause today was show and tell and Cara Greyson was bragging about bringing in her dollhouse, and I had to have somethin better than that and.."

"Dix. Take a breath, slow down.", Tad instructed.  
"Well, Matt Sanders he asked me if he could see the cards, you know 'cause he collects 'em and stuff. So when Ms. Laypo-"  
"Laypo?"  
"Yeah, strange name. Anyway, she saw Matt looking at the cards and yelled at him for it, but then Matt told her I was the one trading and showing them to him, and so she got mad at me! And she took the cards and now they're in her desk!"  
Watching as Dixie explained, looking more anxious and guilty with every word, Tad looked down at her with a sympathetic smile and a sly gleam in his eyes.

"Don't worry. They won't be there for long."  
"Huh? Wait! Tad whatcha gonna do?"  
"Follow me, but be quiet."

Confused, after catching up to her friend, Dixie watched as he peeked through the window of her empty classroom, then turned the doorhandle.  
"Taad!", she squeaked.  
"We're not supposed to be in here without a teacher!"  
"Well we won't stay long!"

Exploring the room, then crossing it to the large desk in the corner, Tad tried to open the top drawer of it.  
"It's locked! C'mon, Tad we're gonna get in trouble!"  
"Will you stop worrying? You want the cards back, right?"  
"Well, yeah! But-"  
"But nothing! You want the cards, I'm gonna get them for you. Just give me that bobby pin in your hair."  
"My hairpin? Why?" Dixie frowned, getting an exasperated look.  
"Fine, fine! Here."

Handing the pin over, Dixie watched curiously as Tad brought it to the lock.  
"What are you gonna do with it?"  
"What they do in those detective shows on the TV."  
"The ones Momma doesn't like me watching?"  
"Yeah. Those ones.", Tad smirked as he jimmied the lock and opened the drawer.  
"Hey! You did it!", Dixie squealed. Retrieving the cards from the large heap of them in the drawer, she set them on the desk.  
"Hey I promised, didn't I?

Grinning as Dixie pulled him into a hug, Tad sneakily reached to grab one of the cards from the pile she'd made. Unaware she spotted him doing so.  
"Hey! You didn't promise that!"  
"Oh c'mon, ever hear of a finders fee?", Tad chuckled. Slamming the desk drawer shut before running out of the room, leaving her rolling her eyes but trying to catch up.


	8. Chapter 8

After being dismissed, walking home a step or two ahead of Tad, Dixie happily flipped through Will's cards.  
"I can't wait to show these to Lanie before Will gets home from baseball."  
Looking over her shoulder, she gave Tad an adoring smile.  
"Tell her you went and stole 'em back for me."  
"She'll be happy about it too?"  
"Oh I know it."

When they reached the driveway, Tad broke into a run leaving Dixie to catch up. So far when they raced like this she hadn't been able to beat him to the front door, but Tad had a feeling it was only a matter of time.  
"Ha! Win again!"  
"It's not fair, Tad! I'm shorter than you 'cause your legs are longer!"  
Snickering Tad looked down at his legs.  
"Well will you look at that, I guess they are!"  
"Momma!", Dixie whined, trudging inside the house.  
"Tell Tad it's not fair when we race 'cause he's got longer legs than I do! Momma?"

Frowning not seeing Bess in the kitchen, Dixie looked in the living room, then turned down the hallway to the bedrooms.  
"Momma?"  
"Ms. Cooney?", Tad echoed, before noticing the door to Bess' and Della's bedroom was open.  
Pointing down the hallway, he led Dixie inside the bedroom where Bess was standing over Della's empty crib, holding a handkerchief to her face.  
"Ms. Cooney? Everything alright?"  
"What? Oh..Tad, you startled me.".  
Wiping her eyes, Bess managed a small smile.

"Momma, what's wrong? Where's Della?"  
"Oh your Aunt Sophie's watching her for awhile, sunshine."  
"Oh, but I wanted to show her the baseball cards!"  
"She'll see 'em, baby. Don't worry."  
Taking Bess at her word Dixie nodded and moved closer, before eying the handkerchief.  
"Why are you crying, Momma?"  
"Oh, honey it's fine. I just was tidying up in here and got a little dust in my eye. That's all."  
"Oh, okay."  
"So, how was school?"  
"Tad stole back my baseball cards! Er, Will's baseball cards.", exclaimed Dixie, getting a nudge from Tad.  
"Stole? What do you mean stole?", asked Bess, raising a brow.  
"Well, see the teacher thought Dixie was trading the cards in class when she wasn't and put them in her desk. So, Dix told me what happened and I got them back for her at recess.", Tad said proudly.  
"Well that's an awful lot of trouble to go to for a few measly cards. I hope you two didn't get into any trouble."  
"Well we didn't get caught if that's what you mean."

Shaking her head, fighting not to smile, Bess led Tad and Dixie to the kitchen for a snack. Right as Will walked through the front door.  
"Will!", Dixie greeted.  
"Hey kiddo! So, how'd my cards work out for show and tell?"  
"Pretty good. 'Cept Tad and I had to steal them out of Ms. Laypo's desk when ev'ryone was at recess."  
"What!", Will sputtered.  
"No but we got 'em back and didn't get caught and they're all right here! See!"  
Taking the cards, after counting them Will shot Tad a glare, then turned back to his sister.  
"Dixie, kiddo you shouldn't steal anything, especially from a teacher! What if you'd gotten caught!"

"Yeah but we didn't! We didn't!", Dixie assured.  
"Tad was careful, Will, and he was real quick about it! Weren't you, Tad?"  
Set to answer but catching Will's glare, Tad sighed and shook his head.  
"Your brother's right, Dix. I shouldn't have let you come in the classroom with me."  
"You shouldn't have been in the classroom in the first place!", Will scolded.  
"Hey you got your cards back, right?!"  
Rolling his eyes Tad excused himself from the table, leading Dixie to follow him outside.

"Will..", Bess sighed after the scene played out.  
"What Momma? I'm just trying to do what you've always asked me to do. Protect my little sister!"  
"But honey, you don't need to protect her from her best friend."  
"Best friend? Momma they've known each other less than a month!"  
"And look at how close they've become! Dixie would move heaven and earth for that boy. Same as he would for her. They're best friends, baby. It's high time you see that and stop griping about it."  
"Momma I'm just worried he's gonna get her into trouble. That's all."  
"Now Will, you think for a second I'd let that happen? Let a troublesome boy anywhere near my baby girl? Tad's one of the good ones, babe. I know it. I trust him with your sister. How could I not after seeing the impact he's had on her?"  
"What do you mean?", Will asked.  
"After that girl next door, Claire, moved, and after your daddy left the first time, Dixie was good and ready to mope around the house with her animals all summer long. After she found Tad in those woods though, that little spark found it's way right back in her eyes. As close as you and she are, I'd have bet you'd noticed it too."

"So, what then? Tad's the only one who can make her happy now?", Will grumbled.  
"No, her big brother can too! Honestly, Will you know damn well how much Dixie loves you! How much she looks up to you!"  
Shrugging, Will turned to leave but felt Bess' hand on his shoulder.  
"There's no reason to be jealous, baby. Tad's a good boy but you're _my_ boy. And the best one I could've hoped for at that."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah! And don't you forget it.", Bess demanded, hugging Will tight before letting go.  
"Say how about you put those baseball cards back in your room. Stash 'em in some special secret hiding place of yours."  
Grinning, Will nodded and left the kitchen. Leading Bess to walk over to the phone and dial with trembling fingers.

"Sophie, it's me. Bessie. Listen you, you may need to watch her awhile longer. Yeah, Seabone, he..he ain't back yet. No I don't know if it'll be as long as before. Now you know I wish I could just bring her home, forget this whole thing! I just, can't afford to yet. The bill from the grocery alone's gonna set us back the rest of the month. Trust me though, once that old goat of mine's back, puts some money back in the bank everything'll be fine. I know it. Everything will be fine."

Repeating herself in hopes she'd believe it, after thanking Sophie again Bess hung up the phone. All the while trying not to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a fluffy update to try and resurrect this fic. Take as you will. And thanks Phoenix365 for the review! Much appreciated. :)

* * *

"Tad? Tad wait up!"  
Dixie yelled, running into the yard to catch up to her friend. Who clearly had no interest in discussing what had just happened.  
"Tad!"  
Reluctantly, Tad turned to face her.

"Are you alright? Why'd you run off like that?"  
"Nothing Dixie, it's fine. I'm fine."

Not buying this, Dixie persisted.  
"Are you mad 'cause I told Momma you stole the cards?"  
"No, Dix. I'm not. But you shouldn't have gone announcing it like you did."  
"I'm sorry, I just was happy that you got them back for me.", she smiled bashfully, getting a slight grin from Tad.  
"Well that's why I did it."

Sitting on the lawn, fiddling with a blade of grass, Dixie turned to Tad nervously.  
"Tad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm real sorry about Will yelling at you like that. I told him to start being nicer to you but he didn't listen to me."  
"Dix I told you, I can handle myself around your brother. I've known guys like him before."  
"Well, I don't know Will when he acts like this.", Dixie admitted, before a sad smile found its way to her face.  
"He used to be a lot more fun, you know?""

"I find that hard to believe.", Tad scoffed, but seeing Dixie's face regretted his tone.  
"Sorry.", he apologized.  
"What kind of stuff would you guys do together?"

"Oh all kindsa stuff. See that field over there?", Dixie asked, pointing a ways.  
"Yeah?"  
"We used to go there to catch fireflies. And there's a hay bale maze up the road we used to go to in the fall. We did lots of stuff together. Except fishing, that was Will and Daddy's thing. Maybe when he comes back they can take you along with." she smiled.

It had been over a month since Seabone left but Dixie was still confident he'd come back. Tad, not so much, but he wasn't going to share his feelings and risk upsetting his friend.

"Yeah I guess. But the only way I'd go fishing is if you came along with me."  
"Ew! No way!", Dixie said in disgust.  
"Girls do _not_ fish, Tad."  
"Okay, good to know!", he chuckled, following Dixie over to the barn.

"Yeah I guess you wouldn't have known that, since you're not a girl and all."  
"Well that's right.", Tad laughed.  
"I may not be a girl but, I lived with two of them. Momma and Jenny."  
"Jenny?"  
"Yeah, my sister."  
"I didn't know you had a sister.", Dixie smiled.  
"Does she look like you?"  
"Yeah, her hairs like mine. But her eyes are the same color as Wishing Star's coat.", Tad said, nodding to the horse he was grooming.  
"I think you'd like her though. I think you two would be friends."

"You miss her a lot, don't ya." Dixie observed as she fed the chickens, leading Tad to nod.  
"Yeah. I do.", Tad said sadly.  
"Well at least she has your momma. What's she like?"  
"Momma...she's, she can be kinda silly."  
"Like you!"  
"Yeah, like me. She's loud too. And likes to wear a lot of crazy outfits. Also she has pet birds."  
"Birds?"  
"Yeah, a whole bunch of 'em. But she'd like you. I think."  
"I think I'd like her too."  
"She likes to sing like your mom."  
"Does she know my momma's song?"  
"No. No she has this other one she sings. Jenny likes it."  
"What's it called?"  
"Uh..me and my, something..uh.."  
"Something? That's a weird name for a song."

"Shadow! That's it. Shadow. Me and My Shadow.", Tad recalled.  
"Huh. I don't know that one."  
"Well, I won't be teaching it to you. I sing all these animals are going to spook.", Tad said, getting Dixie laughing until she realized her friend had a sad look in his eyes.  
All this talk about his family must have been making him sad, so it was up to her to cheer him up.

"Okay I fed the chickens. Let's go."  
"Whoa hold on, where are we going?", Tad asked, putting down the horse brush as they left the barn.  
"We are gonna go inside, we're gonna have some of Momma's cookies. And then we're gonna play Chinese Checkers until you find a way to beat me at them."  
Dixie said matter of factly, getting a laugh.  
"Is that right?"  
"Uh huh. You coming or not?", she asked, then turned on her heel to leave leaving him no choice but to follow.


End file.
